Milkshake!
Milkshake! is a television programming block on Channel 5, aimed at children 2 to 7 years old. The strand debuted in 1997 and is broadcast on weekdays from 06:00 to 09:00, and from 07:00 to 10:00 on weekends. Sunday and Monday Mornings its broadcast 05:00 to 09:15/10:00. It used to air on 5* between 09:00 and 13:00 each day until April 2011 when it was replaced by teleshopping. Presentation links for Milkshake! are broadcast live from Channel 5's headquarters in London. Milkshake! is also available on demand via BT Vision. Programming Current programming Past programmes *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''A House That's Just Like Yours'' *''Angels of Jarm'' *''Anytime Tales'' *''Babar'' *''Bagpuss'' *''Beachcomber Bay'' *''Big School'' *''Bird Bath'' *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Clangers'' *''Collecting Things'' *''Cubez'' *''Dappledown Farm'' *''Demolition Dad'' *''Dig and Dug With Daisy'' *''Ebb and Flo'' *''Eric Carle Stories'' *''Family'' *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *''Funky Town'' *''Happy Monsters'' *''Havakazoo'' *''Ivor the Engine'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Jellikins'' *''Loggerheads'' *''Max Steel'' *''MechaNick'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Noggin' the Nog'' *''Old Bear Stories'' *''Play'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Redwall'' *''Roobarb'' *''Sailor Sid'' *''Sandy and Mr Flapper'' *''The Secret of Eel Island'' *''The Singing Kettle'' *''Softies'' *''Tickle, Patch and Friends'' *''Titch'' *''The Treacle People'' *''What-a-Mess!'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Wind in the Willows'' Milkshake's Lineup (Weekdays) *6:00 Peppa Pig *6:05 Bert and Ernie *6:10 The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill *7:25 Roobarb and Custard Too *6:30 Mr Men *6:40 Charlie and Lola *6:50 Noddy in Toyland *7:00 The Baby Triplets *7:10 Bananas In Pyjamas *7:25 City of Friends *7:40 Bert and Ernie *7:45 Jelly Jamm *8:00 Little Princess *8:10 Fifi and the Flowertots *8:20 Fireman Sam *8:35 Pip Ahoy! *8:40 Rupert Bear *9:00 Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *9:15 Andy's Wild Adventures *9:30 Chloe's Closet (Saturdays) *6:00 Peppa Pig *6:10 Little Princess *6:20 Noddy in Toyland *6:30 Roary the Racing Car *6:40 The Baby Triplets *6:50 Pip Ahoy! *6:55 Milkshake Monkey *7:00 Andy's Wild Adventures *7:15 Show Me Show Me *7:35 Charlie and Lola *7:45 Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *7:55 Take a Bow *8:00 Noddy in Toyland *8:10 Thomas and Friends *8:25 Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *8:35 Toby's Travelling Circus *8:45 Bananas in Pyjamas *9:00 Tickety Toc (Sunday) *6:00 Peppa Pig *6:05 Bubble Guppies *6:15 Angelina Ballerina *6:30 Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *6:40 Mr Men *6:50 Chloe's Closet *7:05 Roobarb and Custard Too *7:10 Bananas in Pyjamas *7:25 Roary the Racing Car *7:35 Take a Bow *7:40 City of Friends *7:50 Little Princess *8:00 The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill *8:20 Wanda and the Alien *8:35 Rupert Bear *8:50 Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *9:05 Jelly Jamm *9:20 Lazytown Milkshake!: The Album A Unique Collection of all the Great Songs from Milkshake like Fifi and the Flowertots, Hi 5, Peppa Pig, Franny’s Feet, Old Bear, Casper and Friends, Mechanick and many more! *Fifi and the Flowertots: Theme Tune *The Book of Pooh: Everybody Knows He’s Winnie the Pooh *Noddy: Make Way For Noddy (Theme) *Hi 5: Boom Boom Beat *Rupert Bear: Follow The Magic (Theme) *Peppa Pig: Theme Tune *Rolie Polie Olie: Theme Tune *Roobarb & Custard: Roobard & Custard Too *Harry & His Bucketful of Dinosaurs: Theme Tune *Mechanick: There Will Be Milk Today *Ebb & Flo: Theme Tune *The Treacle People: Theme Tune *Mio & Mao: Two Kittens (Theme Tune) *Johnson and Friends: The Diesel Rap *Miss Spider's Sunnypatch Friends: Theme Tune *Bird Bath: Caterpillar Song *Rolie Polie Olie: Totally Chocolate Dinner *Mechanick: Theme Tune *Bear in the Big Blue House: The Bear Cha-Cha *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Franny’s Feet: Theme Tune *Roobarb & Custard: The Invention Song *Save ‘Ums: Theme Tune *Miss Spider's Sunnypatch Friends: Slow Down *Hi-5: Wish Upon A Star *The Softies: Theme Tune *Sailor Sid: Theme Tune *Old Bear: Old Bear’s Song (Theme Tune) *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Miss Spider's Sunnypatch Friends: La La Lady Bugs *Mechanick: Noise Annoys *Oswald: The Penguin Polka *Rolie Polie Olie: The Twirl *Funky Valley: Funky Valley (Goes To Town): Theme Tune *Miss Spider's Sunnypatch Friends: Lost and Found Milkshake Rocks! *Milkshake Rocks *Roary the Racing Car: Car Wash *Fifi and the Flowertots: Theme Tune *Noddy: Theme Tune *Bubble Guppies: Theme Tune *Mr Men: Tickle It Out *Olivia: Theme Tune *Little Princess: Theme Tune *Hana's Helpline: Theme Tune *Bert and Ernie: Theme Tune *Thomas and Friends: Thomas you're the Leader *Rupert Bear: Theme Tune *Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Theme Tune *Bottle Top Bill: Theme Tune *Chloe's Closet: The Dress Up Song *The Beep: Tree Song *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Theme Tune *Breaky Bop *Shake ya Body *Silly Song *I am on my Way Up *Derek's Counting Song *Yes! We Knew you Could do It *Flowers in the Garden *Green Machine *Bertha: Theme Tune *Roobarb & Custard: The Invention Song *The Book of Pooh: Find The 'X' *Johnson and Friends: The Diesel Rap *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *The WotWots: Theme Tune *Andy's Wild Adventures: Theme Tune *Peppa Pig: The Bing Bong Song *Bananas in Pyjamas: Were the Teddies and the Bananas *Giddy Up *I Can't help Feeling i've got Company *Deep Sea Disco *You've Got to Dance *Party Fun in the Sun *Look at me *Seasons Song *Can you see an Alien *Fireman! Fireman *Fireman Sam: Theme Tune *Toby's Travelling Circus: Theme Tune *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Theme Tune *Rolie Polie Olie: Totally Chocolate Dinner *Charlie and Lola: Bestest in the Barn *Show Me Show Me: Tom's Song *Bear in the Big Blue House: The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha *I Want to be a Pirate *Wiggly Woo DVD Milkshake Treats *Peppa Pig - Muddy Puddles *Hi-5 - Action Heroes *Fifi and the Flowertots - Sports Day *The Save-Ums - Save that Ant *Insect Antics - Home is Best *Softies - Rainbow *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends - The Big Green Bug *Mechanick - The Professor's Car *The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill - The Big Fish *Funky Valley - Dippy Over the Moon *Bird Bath - Another Bob *Sailor Sid - The Birthday Surprise *Hattytown Tales - Mr. Wimple's Breakfast Rolls *The Treacle People - Trouble at T'Mill *Monkey Makes - Bus Driver Rock Dance *Mio Mao - The Beaver *Harry & His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs - But I Like Mud *Roobarb & Custard Too - When There Was An Elephant *Ebb & Flo - Ebb's Birthday Milkshake Gold *Fifi and the Flowertots - Happy Day *Little Princess - I Want a Go Kart *Roary the Racing Car - Tunnel Vision *Peppa Pig - Polly Parrot *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures - Pirates *Hana’s Helpline - Team Spirit *Castle Farm - Buttercups *Bear in the Big Blue House - History, Herstory, Bearstory *Igam Ogam - I’m Best *The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill - A Tall Story *Mio Mao - The Bull *Olivia - Olivia Makes Magic *The Land Before Time - The Star Day Celebration *The Book of Pooh - Over the Hill *Rosie and Jim - Steel Drums *Johnson and Friends - Wind Chimes *The Adventures of Parsley - Putting on a Show *Bob the Builder - Bob's Fresh Start *Thomas & Friends: The Lion of Sodor *The Baby Triplets - Fun at the school *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom - The Lost Egg *Charlie Brown and Friends - Peppermint Patty's School Days *Bump - Bump and the Flying Flowers *Mr Men - Amusement Park *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: My Hair is Short *Telebugs - Monster Mash *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Magic Trick Milkshake Mix *Little Princess - I Want to Recycle *Fifi and the Flowertots - Wasps *Roary the Racing Car - Cici Spectacular *Peppa Pig - Pirate Island *The Baby Triplets - Grandma's Flowers *Charlie Brown and Friends - Teaching *Bob the Builder - Scrambler and the Colorful Cave *Hana’s Helpline: When Ducklings Dare *Thomas & Friends - Thomas’s Crazy Day *The WotWots: Wot a Grommet *Abby’s Flying Fairy School - Niblet’s Wand *The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill - The Volcano *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina and the Dance-athon *Igam Ogam - Catch *The Book of Pooh - Tigger's Replacement *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures - Three Wishes *Fireman Sam - Runaway Train *City of Friends - The Case of the Missing Case *Johnson and Friends - The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time - The Great Egg Adventure *Castle Farm - Kite Flight *Bump and the Statue *Jelly Jamm - Bello Apprentice *Bananas in Pyjamas - Rat the Banana *Toby's Travelling Circus - Thor on the Floor Milkshake Friends from CBeebies *Andy's Wild Adventures: Elephants *Show Me Show Me: Coats and Polar Bears *Charlie and Lola: I am Goody the Good *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lullaby with Booty/Flag with Bilge *Take a Bow: What a Circus! Milkshake! Stars *Little Princess: I want a Gymkhana *Peppa Pig: School Bus Trip *Toby's Traveling Circus: Parade *Pip Ahoy!: The Mice Pirates *Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow You *Igam Ogam: I'm Bouncing! *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Submarine *Olly the Little White Van: Train Trouble *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and the Disco Dance Craze *Thomas & Friends: Fiery Flynn *Jelly Jamm: A Day at the Races *Mr Men: Games *The Baby Triplets: One, Two, Three *Fireman Sam: Pontypandy Pioneers *Bert and Ernie’s Great Adventures: Wizards *Tickety Toc *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Lucy's Picnic Milkshake: Party Party This all new musical extravaganza is bound to have audiences up on their feet, singing along, and jumping with delight! with Little Princess, Pip, Bello, Tommy and Tallulah, Toby and Dolores, Bear, Andy and Kip, Rosie and Jim, Chris, Pui, Mo Mo, Tom, Stuffy, Miss Mouse and Teddington, Chloe and Carys, Bilge, Grog and Cutlass, Noddy and Tessie Bear, Roary the Racing Car, the Bananas in Pyjamas and Milkshake’s very own Milkshake Monkey! As the preparations for the Milkshake surprise party get underway, all the guests are busy with their very special party jobs! But what happens when Milkshake Monkey disappears? The presenters will need the audience’s help to find him in time for the party! Milkshake!: ‘Party Party’ features loads of great music – in addition to classic Milkshake! songs there are some brand new ones, some popular children’s favourites and some other well known hits as well! Characters *Little Princess and Scruff *Rosie and Jim *Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House *Noddy and Tessie Bear *Roary the Racing Car *Pip from Pip Ahoy! *Bello from Jelly Jamm *Andy and Kip from Andy's Wild Adventures *Tommy and Tallulah from Tickety Toc *B1 and B2 the Bananas in Pyjamas *Chris, Pui, Mo Mo, Tom, Stuffy, Miss Mouse and Teddington from Show Me Show Me *Toby and Dolores from Toby’s Travelling Circus *Bilge, Grog and Cutlass from Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *Chloe and Carys from Chloe's Closet News bulletins Between 1997 and 2000, the strand featured a news update from ITN's 5 News on weekdays at 08:00. Presenters In-vision continuity presenters have been utilised by Milkshake since the strand began in 1997. The original presenters were Konnie Huq and Lucy Alexander. Huq was replaced by former Nickelodeon presenter Eddie Matthews when she left the strand to join the BBC as a Blue Peter presenter. The current presenting line up consists of: *Kemi Majeks (1999–present) *Derek Moran (2007-present) *Olivia Birchenough (2012-present) *Jennifer Pringle (2006–present) *Amy Thompson (2009-present) Former presenters *Naomi Wilkinson (2000-2010) *Beth Evans (2004-2010) *Lucy Alexander (1997–2001) *Emilia Coxe (2002) *Philip Ercolano (2002) *Konnie Huq (1997) *Eddie Matthews (1998–2005) *Andrew McEwan (2006–2007) *Dave Payne (2007-2009) *Hannah Williams (2006-2009) Relief and freelance presenters have also anchored Milkshake continuity links including Quizmania devisor/producer Chuck Thomas and actress Casey-Lee Jolleys. Category:TV Networks